videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Nintendo Wii
Mini Wii |Preis='Verkaufspreise': $ 149,99 ¥ 25.000 € 185,96 £ 179,99 |Einstellung= |CPU=IBM PowerPC-Based "Broadway" |RAM=519 MB |Grafik=ATI "Hollywood" |Sound= |Data=Nintendo Optical Discs Nintendo GameCube Game Discs |System= |Vor=Nintendo GameCube |Nach=Nintendo Wii U }} Die ist eine stationäre Konsole aus dem Hause Nintendo der siebten Konsolengeneration, zusammen mit der PlayStation 3 und der Xbox 360. Controller Wii Remote left|200px Dies ist der Standard-Controller der Nintendo Wii, der für nahezu jedes Spiel benötigt wird. Er ist bewegungsempfindlich und inkludiert daneben den POWER-, den HOME-, den A-, B-, 1-, 2-, und Z-Knopf und ein Steuerkreuz. Mit dem POWER-Knopf lässt sich das komplette Wii-System abschalten, was mit dem Einschaltmechanismus der PlayStation 3 vergleichbar ist, mit dem Unterschied, dass dort die PS-Tasten gedrückt wird. left|180px Wii Remote Plus Dies ist eine Upgrade-Version des Controllers. Der einzige Unterschied besteht in den Farben und dem Wii Motion Plus-Accessoire, mit dem sich auch komplexere Bewegungen genauer erfassen lassen. Ferner registriert es Bewegungen mit einem Beschleunigungssensor Nunchuk left|150px Der Nunchuk ist das Hauptperipheriegerät neben dem Wii Remote, an welches es angeschlossen wird. Es inkludiert zwei Knöpfe (C, Z) und einen Analog-Stick. In vielen Spielen aber spielt diese Hardware lediglich ersatzweise eine Rolle, z.B. in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Classic Controller right|180px Dies ist ein Controller, der im klassischen Design gehalten ist (Name!). Damit können Spieler ihre Lieblingsspiele, die für die Wii adaptiert wurden, mit der gewohnten Steuerung spielen, möglicherweise auch deshalb, weil bei manchen Spielen kein Motion-Sensing zum Einsatz kommt. Balance Board right|180px Das Balance Board ist kein Controller im eigentlichen Sinn, man steht darauf. Es wird in Wii Fit verwendet, welches außerdem den bekanntesten Einsatz dieses Gerätes aufweist. Es kann biometrische Daten wie z.B. Gewicht messen und registriert die Bewegungen des Spielers. Im Mario-Franchise wird es nur bei Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen eingesetzt. Wheel right|180px Das Wii Wheel ist eine Adaption des Wii Remote in Form eines Lenkrades. Es wurde für das Mario Kart entworfen. Zapper right|180px Der Zapper ist eine weitere Adaption des Wii Remote, die speziell für Shooter konzipiert wurde. Kanäle Auf der "Benutzeroberfläche", also dem Hauptbildschirm, existieren diverse Kanäle, darunter z.B. der Disc-Kanal, der Mii-Kanal, u.v.m. Wählt man einen Kanal an, so gelangt man auf einen spezifischen Bildschirm. Wählt man also den Disc-Kanal an, so wird ein in das Laufwerk eingelegte Spiel abgespielt. Im Mii-Kanal kann man seine Miis verwalten und ändern.This informations come directly from me, S17, as I played sometimes on a Wii. Miis thumb|right|180px|Ein Mii während der Bearbeitung Miis sind virtuelle Darstellungen des Spielers, die von diesem bearbeitet werden können. Sie entsprechen den im Internet gängigen Avataren. Bei Wii-eigenen Spielen, wie z.B. Wii Sports Resort spielt man mit diesem Charakter. Mini Wii right|200px Die Mini Wii ist das kleinste Wii-Modell. Es besitzt weder Online-Features, noch eine Abwärtskompatiblität zum Nintendo GameCube. Der größte Unterschied zum Original ist das Design, was hier in Rot und Schwarz gehalten ist, auch bei den Controllern, und dass alle Buttons oben sind, weil die Konsole nur waagrecht liegen kann. Virtual Console Die Virtual Console ist ein Tool von Nintendo, mit dem auf der Konsole Spiele von anderen Konsolen emuliert werden können. Dazu zählen Spiele von Nintendos Konsolen (Nintendo Entertainment System, Super Nintendo Entertainment System und Nintendo 64), als auch von SEGAs Konsolen (Sega Mega Drive, Sega Master System und Neo Geo, u.a.). Die Konsole, die emuliert werden kann, wird durch Wii Points erworben. Kompatiblität NDS-Kompatibilität Die Wii ist in gewisser Weise mit dem Nintendo DS kompatibel, was es möglich macht, dass man, obwohl man zwei unterschiedliche Konsolen hat, das selbe Spiel per WLAN gegeneinander Spielen kann. Dies basiert auf der Nintendo Wi-Fi-Technologie. GC-Kompatiblität Die Wii ist des Weiteren zum Nintendo GameCube abwärtskompatibel, d.h., dass die GameCube Optical Disc einfach in das System geschoben wird und sogleich abgespielt werden kann. Abschaltung der Online-Funktionen Wie nun bekannt gegeben wurde, schaltet Nintendo bald die Online-Funktionen für die Nintendo Wii und den Nintendo DS ab. Dies bedeutet für alle Spieler dieser Konsolen, dass man mit diesen Konsolen ab dem Stichtag (20.05.2014) nicht mehr online spielen können. Dagegen kann man aber nach wie vor die e-Shop-Abteilungen dafür benutzen. Externe Links * im Mario-Wiki * im Nintendo-Wiki Quellen Kategorie:Spielkonsole Kategorie:Plattform Kategorie:Nintendo